The Princess and Peter (Peter x Shuri)
by superdidicurly
Summary: A friendship is born when Peter Parker meets Shuri, princess of Wakanda. Like teenagers, they fool around and sometimes take things too far. - UNFINISHED FANFIC: Every week, 2 new chapters are released


Princess and the Peter– Peter x Shuri fanfic

Intro and some info:

 **Time:**

The whole thing takes place after Civil War, Spider-Man Homecoming and Black Panther, but before Infinity War. Aunt May forgets about the Peter Parker Spider-Man thing completely and thinks it was just a dream. (I wanted to write this as if Infinity War didn't exist but I wanted to be loyal to the MCU timeline)

 **Ages:**

T'challa: Same age as in Civil War

Peter Parker/Spider-Man: 15 (Same as Spider-Man Homecoming)

Shuri: 15 (Same as Civil War)

Tony Stark: Same age as in Civil war

Ned Leeds: 15

Michelle Jones/MJ: 15

Aunt May: Same age as in Civil War

 **Genre:**

Before I start on what genres these fall into, I need to give a small reminder to you guys. I didn't intend for this to be an action story, I wanted it to be a friendship story, mixed with a little bit of action. Most of this is speech and conversation, so I don't recommend this if you don't like conversations. Here are the genres:

-Friendship - 30%

-Action - 30%

-Humour – 15% (doesn't mean it will make you laugh; I threw in a couple old memes/vines though)

-Drama – 25%

 **Age interests:**

10-15 years-old

 **Authors note:**

Sorry guys that I haven't uploaded much. I am very busy with schoolwork. From June 25th-August 10th will be on summer holiday so I probably will not post any new chapters. After that my new school year will start and I will be back to normal posts and stuff like that.

 **Chapter 1:**

"Welcome home, Princess Shuri," Nakia says, beaming at the sight of her lovely country, Wakanda, home to the world's most advanced tech. Their neon-blue vibranium ship lands in front of a whole Wakandan army, along with Shuri's mother and brother, T'challa. The ship's large doors open as a Shuri steps out, unhappily and ungracefully.

"Welcome back, daughter," Shuri's mother declares, oblivious to Shuri's bored and miserable looks. She walks off to greet and talk to Nakia.

"Welcome back, sister," T'challa greets. "You don't look very happy, what's wrong? Did you not enjoy your trip to New York?"

Shuri looks at her brother disgusted and replies, "New York is so backward! I visited Times Square thinking it would have some advanced technological features but it was just a bunch of big TV screens and tall buildings!"

"Well… Did you manage to talk to Mr Stark about the technological improvements you could make to his suit and the vibranium tech?" T'challa asks.

"Pshhh, ain't nobody got time fo' dat!" Shuri replied, very annoyed.

"Speak English, Shuri. You know we don't understand when you talk like that." T'challa reprimanded, raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh. I won't talk to Tony Stark because he doesn't know much about vibranium, it'll be like teaching a 3- year-old quantum physics."

"What? You didn't talk to him? That was the reason I sent you there! I told you to tell him about our vibranium technology that can enhance his iron suit! What did you do if you didn't talk to him? You were there a whole week!" T'challa exclaimed, shocked and slightly angry with his sister.

"I went off to see sights, buy some clothes and some new shoes for you. Remember those "shoes" that you wore in the lab 2 weeks ago? They were too ugly so I bought you some Yeezys," Shuri replied, proud with her childish decisions.

"What is a Yeezy?" T'challa said, confused. "I am very disappointed in you, sister, I thought you were mature enough to talk to Mr Stark and make wise decisions, I was wrong." T'challa remarked.

"Whatever! Go call Mr Stank, or whatever it was, yourself!" Shuri shouted, handing T'challa a bag that spelled "Adidas" with new white shoes inside. Shuri then walked away, sticking out her tongue at T'challa.

"What is this bag for? What is add-dee-daz? Are these the ye-zees you bought?" T'challa shouted back, looking at the bag.

Shuri turned around, laughed and snapped back, "It's Adidas you uncultured man, and those shoes are called Yeezys."

T'challa stood there, still clueless to what Yeezys were whilst Shuri went back to her lab. T'challa gave up bantering with his sister and just went to his mother to greet and talk to Nakia.

The next day, in the morning, T'challa went to visit Shuri at her lab. When T'challa arrived, he looked at Shuri but Shuri didn't turn around although she knew T'challa was there.0

"Still angry?" T'challa asked.

Shuri looked at T'challa, raised her eyebrows and gave the "you know what you did" look. T'challa knew exactly what Shuri meant and walked up to her and apologized for putting too much pressure on her. Although T'challa knew Shuri was wrong, he apologized anyway because that was the only way to get Shuri to talk to him. T'challa then invited her for lunch to discuss the Stark tech collaboration. In the afternoon, Shuri and T'challa discussed the situation over lunch.

"Do you understand why we are having a collaboration with Mr Stark?" T'challa asked, just to assure that Shuri knew what she was doing.

"No."

"We are doing this because Mr Stark would like to experience working with vibranium and fusing his technology with vibranium to create the strongest material known to mankind." T'challa replied, patiently. He knew Shuri was going to give a quick snapback.

"Okay. As long as I can play with his tech and create weird things, I'm okay with it." Shuri replied, calmly.

T'challa was stunned, he was expecting a revolt from her and a quirky insult. This time she seemed so calm, as if something was wrong. T'challa then thought that Shuri may have been excited with new tech and making new things.

"Uh… so you are okay with this?" T'challa said.

"Yeah, I get to work with tech and new stuff, I'll be fine."

"Wow, um okay then!" T'challa said happily, "Get your stuff ready, we're going to go to New York to meet Mr Stark tomorrow."

"Whatever. See you tomorrow then." Shuri replied, walking off to get her stuff ready.

Shuri was more excited than ever, only she didn't want to show it. Shuri had just one wish to make this opportunity better; if there was someone that was her age that would be interested in these things that could do it with her.

 **Chapter 2:**

Shuri and T'challa arrive outside the palace, waving goodbye to their mother and all their friends. They would be gone for about 2 weeks, longest Shuri had ever been outside Wakanda. She was now happy because she knew what she was doing. They boarded the ship as their friends waved goodbye.

Whizz. The ship takes off.

Boom. The border surrounding Wakanda opens.

They had arrived in New York, on top of Mr Stark's tower/Avengers tower. When they arrived, a lady with ginger hair dressed in a white dress greeted them and invited them inside.

"I'm Pepper Potts, you must be king T'challa and princess Shuri of Wakanda. Here to meet Tony Stark?" The lady greeted.

"Just call us T'challa and Shuri please, and yes, I would like to see Mr Stark." T'challa replied, smiling at Pepper.

Pepper led them to a room with a big couch, and offered them to sit down.

"Tony! Your visitors are here!" Pepper shouted.

A man in a black shirt and jeans walked up to them. His chest had something inside that was blue and glowing. T'challa stood up to shake hands with him while Shuri tried to see what was in his chest.

"Good afternoon, Mr Stark," T'challa greeted

"Good afternoon to you too, T'challa. Please call me Tony." Tony said.

T'challa motioned to Shuri to greet him. Shuri went awkwardly to him, staring at his chest, and shook hands. Tony recognizes Shuri's curiosity and explains what the blue thing in his chest is.

"Arc reactor," Shuri thinks, "Seems pretty lame."

The next hour, Shuri, T'challa and Tony discuss vibranium and the technology Tony can offer to combine with vibranium. They arrange a time where Tony can visit Wakanda and what Wakanda can offer. In the middle of their discussion, Shuri spots a swinging figure dressed in a red and blue suit. He shot white string out of his hands that attached to buildings to swing.

"Who is that guy with the red and blue suit swinging around?" Shuri asks.

"Ugh. I told that kid not to play with the suit!" Tony says, angrily and frustrated. "Sorry, I need to make a call."

Tony takes out his phone and calls someone named "Peter Parker (Internship)". Shuri wonders why he needs to call Peter, not knowing who Peter is yet.

"Kid, I told you, you are not allowed to play with the suit! Come to the tower right now." Tony says to the phone.

Shuri, confused and curious goes back to her conversation with T'challa and Tony. Minutes later, a boy with brown hair and a yellow backpack arrives in the elevator. He quickly runs over to Tony.

"Sorry, Mr Stark, I was just-" The boy said, before being interrupted by Tony.

"Peter, you can't play with the suit! I'm in an important meeting right now. No excuses."

"Sorry, Mr Stark…" The boy said, looking at the ground.

Shuri walked up to the boy and greeted him, introduced herself and asked who he was.

"I'm Shuri, what about you?" Shuri asks.

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He replies.

"Were you that guy swinging around just now?"

"Uhh…" Peter blushes red and nervously replies, "No… What figure?"

"Peter, might as well tell her, she's a princess of a country that keeps everything secret. And her brother is the king of that country and my innovation partner right now." Tony instructs.

Peter looks at Tony, looks at T'challa then Shuri, and says, "That swinging figure is called Spider-Man, I'm Spider-Man."

Shuri looks at Peter and laughs, "Spider-Man? SPIDER-MAN? The one on YouTube?"

"Yeah," Peter replies. "Spider-Man."

Shuri then talks to Peter and finds out more about him while Tony and T'challa discuss the ideas they have. Tony suggests that Peter could help Shuri with her ideas and that it could be a good experience for both of them. T'challa agrees and invites Shuri and Peter to their discussion. T'challa and Tony explain to them that Peter would be a good addition to the lab and that they think Shuri and Peter would get along well. Shuri and Peter agree and they make friends. Tony invites Peter to go to Wakanda next week and tells him to get ready.

"Why Wakanda? It has nothing to offer…" Peter thinks.

Peter returns home and tells his Aunt, May, that he needs to go on a school trip the next week. He also calls up his best friend, Ned, who knows he is Spider-Man. He tells Ned about the opportunity and they both get super excited. Peter promises he will take some pictures to show Ned. Peter quickly throws things into a grey suitcase and goes off to sleep, ready for his trip.

 **Chapter 3:**

The next week, Peter arrives at the Avengers/Stark tower with a suitcase, ready to go to Wakanda. Tony greets him and they both enter a vibranium ship. Peter stares in amazement as he enters the ship as it is the most advanced technology he had ever seen. Suddenly, before they could blink, they had arrived in Wakanda. At first it was just trees, but they soon approached a force field that opened and revealed Wakanda's true identity. Peter was so amazed, he took thousands of pictures and stared in awe at the sight of the city. They landed in front of the palace as T'challa and Shuri's friends greeted them. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. T'challa's mother greeted Peter nicely with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Wakanda, young man. You must be Stark's friend."

"Not really his friend, I'm his sidekick," Peter said. Although he knew he wasn't Tony's sidekick, he just wanted to make a good impression.

"How old are you? What's your name?"

"I'm Peter Parker, I'm 15," He replied.

"Wonderful! You are the same age as Shuri! Where are you from?" She asks.

"New York, Queens." Peter replies.

T'challa's mother shakes his hand and goes to meet Tony. T'challa then approaches him.

"Welcome to Wakanda, Peter," T'challa said.

Peter turned around to see T'challa behind him, giving him a smile. "Thanks, Mr… uh… King… T'challa." Peter says awkwardly. He had never been beside royalty and he had never seen such a beautiful city. "Can I take pictures?"

"Sure, just DO NOT share it with anyone that has no affiliation to Mr Stark or yourself." T'challa answers.

Shuri then walks up to Peter, and asks if he wants to check out her lab the next day. Without hesitation, Peter accepts the offer happily. Peter then asks if he can take a selfie with her as he whips out his phone.

"Um… What's a selfie?" Shuri jokes. She was trying to trick Peter but she could barely keep a straight face.

Peter looks at Shuri in disbelief and explains, "Well, it's like a photo of yourself, basically a digital portrait on your-"

"Hah! You fell for it. Of course I know what a selfie is, except I don't use that old block of metal and glass, I use a 3D hologram projector to take photos! That way you'll be immersed in the photo. Literally." Shuri interrupts as she holds up her hand. The bracelet on her hand then projects a 3D photography window that she uses to take pictures.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Peter screams, geeking out.

Shuri then commands the bracelet to take a photo of the both of them. They both smile and the bracelet captures the image. Shuri gives Peter a bracelet like the one she is wearing and tells him he can have it. Peter can't believe it at first and then whispers in her ear,

"I gotta admit you're a way better inventor than Mr Stark,"

Shuri laughs then proudly replies, "I know, I'm the best one there is! Can anyone else can name a 15-year-old inventor that has already invented a device that can shrink your molecules and transmit them through a signal at the speed of light to another place? I bet not!"

A woman in a white uniform and Tony approach them and guides Peter to a tall, modern building.

"This is where you'll be staying, Kid. This nice lady will be guiding you to your room." Tony says, waving to Peter.

Peter enters the hotel and goes to his room. He is greeted by the sight of a huge bed, a huge bathroom and a lovely private Jacuzzi in the balcony.

"I need to show this to Ned," Peter thought. He quickly gets out his phone and tries to get Wi-Fi connection. When he sees no signals on his phone, he calls room reception and asks them for their Wi-Fi password and name. The lady who picks up the phone laughs and tells Peter that Wakanda is much more advanced than Wi-Fi and that when you enter Wakanda you immediately have free connection powered by signals that are faster than light, making it the fastest internet connection known to mankind. Peter didn't understand a single word of what she said, mostly because he wasn't smart enough. He quickly video called Ned and showed Ned his room and Wakanda from his balcony. Ned can't believe his eyes, like the first time Peter saw Wakanda. Ned asks if there is any way he can go to Wakanda with him but unfortunately there was no way Ned could go. Peter suggests that he could get Shuri, the best inventor on Wakanda, to come to New York and meet Ned. Ned agrees and reminds Peter to get a souvenir for him. Mentally exhausted, mostly because of the overload of awesomeness, Peter takes a bath in the Jacuzzi in the balcony and eats his dinner that was delivered to his door. After Peter eats dinner, he collapses on the bed and dozes off to sleep.

 **Chapter 4:**

Peter wakes up the next day and gets ready to meet Shuri at her lab. He is escorted there by a hovering vibranium bike, something like a floating light cycle, but much more comfortable. He runs up the stairs to her lab and sees Shuri at a desk tinkering with some gloves.

"Oh! Hi Peter. Didn't see you there. How was your sleep?" Shuri asks.

"Really good! The bed was so soft and nice…" Peter said, "I didn't even need Wi-Fi connection for my phone!"

"You _still_ use phones and Wi-Fi?" Shuri giggles.

Peter pretended to not hear that comment and asked Shuri what she was doing.

"I'm modifying my invention, a vibranium energy projector that can shoot vibranium energy blasts and damage stuff." She explains.

"That's so cool! What else can it do? Can I try it?"

While projecting a small 3D model of cake made out of vibranium energy, she tells Peter that it is still in the making and not fully safe to play with.

"So, you're Spider-Man right?" Shuri asks.

"Yeah. I'm Spider-Man. Why do you guys keep Wakanda a secret from the rest of Earth?"

"Well, if they know about our resources and state they will try to steal them and cause chaos for us. That's why we created a force field around Wakanda to protect it and make it invisible to the naked eye. Plus, what can you do as Spider-Man?" Shuri replies.

"I can stick to walls like a spider can, shoot webs, I have a thing called spider-sense that warns me if there's any danger, uh yeah. A lot of things."

"Did you bring your suit here?" Shuri asks

"Yeah… I bring it everywhere I go, just in case." Peter says.

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure!" Peter says, taking out his suit from his bag.

Shuri lays the suit on a table as she pulls out a holographic screen that shows all the suit's abilities. Peter goes on ranting about his suit's abilities while Shuri laughs and finds the suit simple and useless.

"Dude, if you needed onesie pyjamas you could just ask," Shuri jokes.

Peter, looking very confused still doesn't understand the joke. Shuri explains that Wakandan technology is so much more advanced than Stark tech, and that she could make major improvements on the suit. Peter agrees and watches Shuri while she modifies his suit. They both then discuss and introduce each other more and find out they are both very common; they both love science and math, enjoy pop culture and like playing around with their inventions and suits. While talking about themselves, they discuss a plan when T'challa and Tony walk into the lab.

"Okay, you got the plan?" Shuri asks.

"Yeah. When they walk in, you'll scream and run around screaming while I hug T'challa to prevent myself from touching the floor and then you'll scream AHHH IT'S A FURRY PETER GET OFF IT and I'll then jump on Tony and hug him." Peter replies.

"Ok! They should be here anytime now…" Shuri says, looking at her watch. "Here they come! Get ready!"

Peter quickly stands behind the door and waits quietly for T'challa and Tony to pass by.

"3… 2… 1… THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Shuri screams.

Peter starts screaming and jumps on T'challa and holds on to him while Tony stares at everyone in confusion as T'challa tries to get Peter off him.

"AHHH IT'S A FURRY PETER GET OFF IT!" Shuri screams, running around the lab.

Peter screams louder and jumps on Tony while T'challa runs around confused, asking what a furry is. Tony tries pushing Peter off and calls for T'challa's help. Soon the entire lab is filled with screams and laughs.

"STOP THIS NOW!" T'challa and Tony shouted. They were being serious and they looked highly annoyed. Shuri and Peter stopped screaming and Peter jumped off Tony.

"That wasn't funny. Don't do it again," Tony warned.

Peter looked at the ground and apologized, "Sorry, sorry, we were just trying to have fun…" He then gave a sly grin and looked at Shuri and yelled, "It was just a prank bro!" Shuri and Peter laugh even louder and T'challa and Tony look even more annoyed.

"Kids these days…" T'challa sighs. "STOP! I WILL SEPARATE YOU TWO!"

Shuri and Peter then calm down and stop laughing. Soon after, they start laughing again.

"That's it, you will not be seeing each other today anymore." Tony says.

"Will I see her tomorrow?" Peter asks, concerned.

"Yes, but no more for today." Tony replies.

Tony drags Peter away as he waves at Shuri. Shuri then continues to work on the suit as T'challa leaves the lab.

 **Chapter 5:**

Once out of the lab, Tony asks Peter what Shuri was doing to his suit.

"Just some improvements, she's the best inventor I've ever met…" Peter explains.

"Excuse me?" Tony asks, surprised that Peter has the guts to say that.

"Uh, nothing, Mr Stark…" Peter mumbles.

There was an awkward moment of silence as both of them knew what Peter had said. Peter broke the silence and asked where they were going and Tony replied, "Lunch, we're going to eat lunch. You're gonna come with me."

Peter felt honoured that Tony Stark wanted to eat lunch with a kid like him. They then arrived at a modern, fancy restaurant that looked like a place where rich people would hang out. It was decorated nicely with Wakandan accents and paintings. They took a seat beside a big window. A lady brought menus for each of them and 2 glasses of water. Peter took a look at the menu and was shocked by the type of food they ate. He didn't travel much and wasn't exposed to many cultures and he wasn't used to the food they served. It wasn't like what he had in Queens.

"So, what would you like?" Tony asked Peter.

"Um… This one," Peter said, pointing at the braised chicken pilau.

Tony then ordered food for the both of them as the waiter pulled out a white thing that looked like a scroll. She pulled it apart as it revealed to be a digital tablet where she took the order down. Tony was impressed but tried not to show it. Peter, on the other hand, geeked out. In less than 5 minutes, their food came. It looked and smelled very good, and was made by robotic cooks. Over the lunch, they talked about inviting T'challa over to New York to see what Stark could offer.

"Can Shuri come along too? Can my friend Ned meet me and Shuri?" Peter asked.

"Well, if T'challa is okay with Shuri going to New York, I guess so. And Ned, is he the one you accidently told you were Spider-Man?" Tony replied.

"Yeah… He hasn't told anyone though… I trust him and he's my best friend, can he meet Shuri too?"

Tony thought for a while, and then said, "Fine. But if he tells anyone, I will kill him."

"Thanks Mr Stark! I'll tell him later!" Peter said.

They had finished lunch and were parting ways. As Tony boarded a taxi to go to The Museum of Wakanda and Vibranium, Peter hopped on a vibranium hover board Shuri gave him to go back to the hotel where he was staying. When he arrived, he quickly went to his room and called Ned.

"Ned! You won't believe it!" Peter said, video calling Ned.

"What? Did you get me a trip to Wakanda?" Ned replied.

"No, but I got this super cool inventor from Wakanda, her name is Shuri, to go to New York! I asked Mr Stark if you could meet her, he said yes! You'll like her, she's really cool and she's 15 too! She's even smarter than Mr Stark, probably the smartest person on Earth!" Peter said, excited.

"Really? That's so dope! Thanks, man! Can't wait! Bye!" Ned chirped.

"Bye! See you soon!" Peter said, hanging up the phone.

"Well… Now what?" Peter thought.

It was only the 2pm in the afternoon and Peter didn't know what to do. He checked an itinerary list that was in his room. Nothing really caught his interest, except for one thing: The Vibranium playground.

"I'm a little too old, right?" Peter thought. He just wanted a place he could flip around, and he didn't know anywhere else he could go.

He finally made up his mind and decided to go. He ran out of his room, went out and rode his hover board to the playground. At the playground he felt very out of place as everyone there were either small children or mothers. He was the only teenager. He then thought it was too embarrassing and rode away. While he was riding his hover board, he spotted an abandoned skate park where he could play around with his powers and his hover board.

"Perfect," He thought, looking at the old and abandoned skate park.

It had old, dirty halfpipes and other equipment that had chipped of paint. It however had everything he needed and wanted. He flipped around and did tricks on his hover board. Although he didn't know how to ride a skate board, he could ride a hover board since it would automatically do tricks by itself. He was there for about 3 hours, until evening. Finally, he decided to go back to the hotel where he could rest and eat dinner. He rode back to the hotel and there he ate dinner and rested for the rest of the day. He explored all the functions his hotel room had and tried all of them. He watched TV, took a bath and jumped on the bed. At dinnertime, his food was transported to him through a vibranium tube. When it was night, he watched some TV and fell asleep at 11pm. He was excited to see his new suit the next day.

 **Chapter 6:**

Peter wakes up, ready to meet Shuri and his new suit. He gets ready and runs out of the hotel and quickly goes to meet Shuri. He arrives at the lab and sees Shuri working on the suit and checking it.

"Hi Shuri! Is my suit ready?" Peter asks.

"Yes, you can try it on now." Shuri says.

Peter quickly takes the suit and runs off to find a spot to change in.

"What are you doing? Shuri asks.

"Going to change," Peter replies.

"It puts itself on. Put this on," Shuri laughs, handing Peter a small wristband.

Peter puts the wristband, then asks, "What now? It's not working,"

"Activate suit," Shuri says.

A coat of vibranium material cover Peter, while his clothes disintegrate into the suit.

"Woah… Where did my clothes go?" Peter asks.

"It absorbs itself into the suit," Shuri explains. "That's the simple answer."

"This is awesome, it's so much better than Mr Stark's suit, what else can it do?" Peter asks, eyes sparkling.

"Well, for starters, it's bulletproof, waterproof, fireproof, indestructible, shock absorbent, those basic things. For comfort, it has a heater, antiperspirant technology, a cooler, and it's soft and stretchy. It also has stuff to improve combat." Shuri says.

"It feels like pyjamas, but way cooler!" Peter exclaims happily.

"Glad you like it. Oh yeah, it can also play music," Shuri says, "Just for fun."

"This is so cool; can I test it out somewhere?" Peter asks.

"Sure, just don't mess up my lab," Shuri says.

Suddenly, T'challa and Tony walk into the lab.

"What are you kids up to?" Tony asks.

"Shuri modified my suit-" Peter says before getting cut off by Shuri.

"I didn't modify it, I fixed it." Shuri interrupts.

"My suit needed fixing?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, it was trash before." Shuri says.

Tony and T'challa stare at Shuri in shock.

"OHOHOHO SHE ROASTED YOU," Peter screams.

They both start laughing and scream "ohh" and ahh."

T'challa and Tony ignore them and tell them to stop calmly. Shuri and Peter stop screaming and laughing and calm themselves.

"Punch Peter," Shuri tells Tony and T'challa,

"What, no! I don't want to be punched!" Peter says, worried.

"Don't worry, the force will rebound and hit them instead," Shuri whispers to Peter.

"No, I am not going to fall for this trick again," T'challa says.

"It's not a trick this time, I just wanna show you guys the self-healing properties the suit can do," Shuri says, innocently.

Tony and T'challa step forward and punch Peter while Peter and Shuri smirk smugly. The force quickly rebounds and sends Tony and T'challa flying across the lab.

"AHHHH!" Tony and T'challa scream. They hit the floor with a loud thump as Shuri and Peter laugh and giggle.

"That wasn't funny," Tony says, wincing in pain.

"That hurt," T'challa says, getting up from the big hit.

"So Peter, did you feel anything?" Shuri asks.

"No, it felt like a finger touching me, it didn't hurt at all," Peter said, impressed.

"I have to admit, Shuri, you're very smart for your age," Tony compliments. "And cheeky too,"

"Thanks, Mr Stick," Shuri replies.

"It's Stark," Tony says. "Where is the suit I made anyways?"

"Inside this suit," Shuri says. "I used your old suit as a base for me to work on, so all the old abilities and properties are still in this suit,"

Tony takes a good look at the suit and pats Shuri on the back. "Good work kid," He says.

"Oh yes," T'challa remembers, "Next week Shuri and I will be visiting New York to see you and Mr Stark," He tells Peter. Peter and Shuri cheer and thank them as T'challa and Tony walk off to see more of the things Shuri made.

"Any plans for lunch?" Shuri asks.

"No, not yet," Peter says.

"Want to eat lunch together?" Shuri invites.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, thanks!" Peter accepts.

"Great, I'm gonna run some errands now, play around with the suit and explore its functions. Meet you back here at 1pm," Shuri says.

They both part ways. Shuri runs off back to her palace and Peter goes to the old skate park he was at yesterday. While Shuri finishes off some work and tidies her room, Peter tests out his new suit.

 **Chapter 7:**

At 2pm, Shuri and Peter meet at the lab and go to a pizza restaurant. They order food and settle down.

"So, what is life like in New York?" Shuri asks.

"Well, I live in Queens with my aunt May, because, well… never mind," Peter says. He doesn't want to remember his parent's death or uncle Ben's death. Shuri understands and doesn't question anything else. She too knows how it feels to lose a family member that is close to you.

"I go to school at Midtown high, my best friend's name is Ned, and I guess school is ok. What about you?" Peter says.

"I don't go to school, I'm smarter than Mr Stark so…" Shuri shrugs. "Who do you like there?"

Peter turns red, blushes and stammers, "Her name is Liz Harrier, she left the school already… Turns out her dad wanted to kill me so I put him in jail…"

"Oh." Shuri says. "Does anyone like you?"

"I don't think so," Peter replies, "But there's this weird girl who sits with me and Ned at lunch and follows me around everywhere…"

"Ooh, who is she?" Shuri asks.

"Michelle Jones, but everyone calls her MJ," Peter answers, "Actually, thinking about it, she does like me,"

"Then kiss her! She obviously likes you!" Shuri screams. Everyone turns around and stares at Shuri and Peter. Peter turns red like a tomato and Shuri sinks into her seat.

"Oops…" Shuri whispers. Peter blushes and looks down at the floor.

"Anyway," Shuri says, "Who else knows you're Spider-Man?"

"Ned knows, that's all. I don't want anyone else to know, especially aunt May, she'd freak out. There was this one time where she saw me in my suit and freaked out but the next day she thought it was a dream and forgot about it." Peter says.

"Wow. That's tough, keeping a secret from everyone." Shuri says.

"Yeah," Peter says. "I'm not the best at keeping secrets,"

"I've heard about the other bug heroes, Ant-Man, Wasp and Black Widow, are you guys related or something?" Shuri asks.

"Uh, no," Peter says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. I thought you guys were like the bug Avengers or something…" Shuri says, embarrassed. "Will you die if I spray pesticide on you?"

"What? Um, no." Peter says. "Don't try it, I don't know actually,"

"Do you lay eggs? How many legs and eyes do you have?" Shuri asks curiously.

"Um, I don't lay eggs and I have 2 legs and 2 eyes…" Peter says, confused, "Just because I was bitten by a spider doesn't mean I'm part spider…"

"I see," Shuri says, nodding. "Is there anyone in school who doesn't like you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm kind of a nerd and people don't really like me, they think I'm lame and make fun of my name." Peter says.

"Hah." Shuri scoffs. "Don't let bullies get you down, you're a good person,"

"Thanks," Peter says, smiling.

"I also think you're a very brave and caring person," Shuri says, smiling. "You're one of my really good friends."

"Thanks, no one has ever said that to me," Peter says, shyly.

"Woah, look at the time." Shuri says. "It's been 1 and a half hours," Shuri says, looking at her watch. "Well, I better go now. Nice talking to you. Can't wait till I go to New York!"

Shuri walks off to her lab to work on her newest invention. Peter hopped on his hover board to go back to his hotel room to pack up as the next day he would be leaving Wakanda. Although he would be leaving Wakanda, it wouldn't be the last time he would see Shuri. Peter and Shuri liked each other very much and had become very good friends in a week.

 **Chapter 8:**

When he arrived at his hotel room, he threw all his things back into his bag. Halfway while he was doing it, he spotted a button near the TV named "Auto-pack up". He pressed it as vibranium lasers scanned the room for items that was his and put it back into his luggage. It folded his clothes and packed everything up neatly.

"Cool!" Peter thought.

Since it was already 4pm, Peter decided to stay in the hotel. He wanted to take a bath so he presses the "activate bath" button. A screen beside it lit up. It was for customizing the bath. You could choose the soap you wanted, the temperature of water, the colour of the water and the bath massage functions. Beside all the functions was a window called "kid's bath". Peter was curious to know what it was and pressed it. The screen then became very colourful. You could choose what type of bath you wanted, except all the combinations were pre-made and they were much more fun. Peter chose the "chicken soup" option. The bath remodelled itself into a bowl, and filled itself up with light yellow water that looked and smelled like chicken soup. Peter laughed and snapped some photos. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, small bath charms that supposedly would help your skin was dropped from a tube into the bath. They were shaped like chopped carrots and celery. Peter snapped even more photos and thought it was cute. The bath then started bubbling as Peter got in. After half an hour in the bath, he took a quick shower to get rid of any last dirt. The shower had a screen as well except it had different functions. You could only select the type of soap you wanted and there wasn't a kid's option anymore. He chose blueberry soap (quick avengers reference, if anyone gets it) and showered quickly. When he stepped out, a soft mat appeared out of nowhere. Wherever he walked in the bathroom when he was wet, the mat followed. He got a towel and dried himself off. He went to the closet to take his pyjamas but then he realised he had packed it. Fortunately, he spotted a screen which you could choose what pyjama you wanted. He chose the fluffy pyjamas. The pyjamas came out of the closet through a dispenser.

"Why didn't I know about this earlier?" He thought.

After all of this, it was time for dinner. He ordered food from a screen beside the study table. Since he wouldn't be paying and Mr Stark would pay for everything, he ordered whatever he wanted. After all, Mr Stark was a billionaire. He ordered steak and potatoes, mozzarella sticks, fried chicken, a mocktail, and chocolate cake. He was going to treat himself as normally he would just eat a sandwich for every meal. All of his food arrived in less than 5 minutes. He ate and watched TV at the same time.

Meanwhile, Shuri was working had just finished working in the lab and was heading back to the palace. When she arrived at the palace, the guards greeted her and so did everyone else. She was the princess, after all. She went to her room and took a shower and put on her palace-wear; which was basically pyjamas but much more fancy and posh. She went to the banquet hall to get food then quickly went back to her room to eat as T'challa and Tony were eating together at the banquet hall. After she ate she decided to go for a swim on top of the palace. She went up to the top and put on her swimming wear. In the pool, she didn't swim but she used her phone to check social media. She found Peter's twitter and Instagram accounts, PeterParker09. All of his posts were mostly about his academic achievements and groups. There was nothing about Spider-Man. He only had 79 followers. Just like Shuri's social media accounts, there was nothing about her inventions or Wakanda. They had to remain secret. Tony Stark's social media, RealTonyStark, was very different. His boasted all of his fancy cars and nice houses. It had 19.3m followers. When it was 8pm, Shuri went back to her room and dried herself off. She put on her pyjamas and watched some TV and binged on snacks and fell asleep at 10pm. Peter, on the other hand, was still eating. He still had not finished the pizza or the fried chicken. He stayed up late until 10pm eating and watching TV and slept at 12am. Although these two came from very different backgrounds, they had much in common. A strong friendship formed in the few days Peter visited Wakanda.

 **Chapter 9:**

The next day, it was time for Peter and Tony to leave Wakanda. They arrived at the front of the palace at 10am with their bags. Peter and Tony said their goodbyes to Shuri and T'challa although it was not the last time they were to see each other. Now that Tony had made a deal with T'challa, they would be working and seeing each other often. Shuri gave Peter a box with some of her inventions inside.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"Just some toys I made. You can try them out at home," Shuri replied. "See you soon."

Peter and Tony boarded the vibranium ship and waved to Shuri and T'challa. It would be 2 months until they would see each other again. The ship took off and left Wakanda and quickly returned back to New York. It landed on the Stark/Avengers tower. The ship door opened and Tony and Peter stepped out. Pepper greeted them and walked them to the living room. Tony motioned for Peter to sit.

"Would you two like any drinks?" Pepper asked.

"Get me a glass of white wine and a cup of milk for the kid." Tony replies.

"I don't want milk!" Peter says, frowning. "I'm not a kid!"

"Get him juice, then." Peter said.

"No! I'm already 15!" Peter squeals.

"Fine. How do you like your coffee?" Tony asked.

"I…I can't drink coffee… I'm not allowed…" Peter stammers, looking at the floor, red with embarrassment.

"Just get him chocolate milk, if we have that." Tony said.

Pepper sashayed off to the kitchen to get drinks for them. Peter didn't want to be treated like a kid, although he knew he was. He didn't argue because he liked chocolate milk.

"So," Tony said, sipping the wine. "Did you and Shuri hit it off well?"

"Yeah, we're pretty good friends now actually. She even gave me a box of things she made," Peter said, holding up the box.

"What's in there?" Tony asked.

Peter looked in the box and took out some things. There was a vibranium grappling hook, a box of candy from Wakanda and a hover board.

"Huh, not bad," Tony said, impressed.

Peter drank his chocolate milk then asked Tony if T'challa had let Shuri come to New York.

"Yes, T'challa and Shuri will come to New York next month." Tony said, finishing his wine.

"Oh, great," Peter said, hiding his excitement.

"Anyways, I think we're done here, it's time to go home." Tony said, looking at his watch. "I told your Aunt that you'd be home by 10:00am, it's already 9:40."

Peter quickly drank the last bit of chocolate milk and took his suitcase and box. Tony and Peter walked to the elevator and went down. Tony reached over Peter to hold the elevator door while Peter mistook it for a hug. Peter bent over and wrapped his arms around Tony to hug him.

"I'm not hugging you, just holding the door for you…" Tony said, pushing Peter away.

Peter quickly backed off. "Not again," He thought. "First in the car, now in the lift? What is wrong with me…"

They stepped out of the elevator and walked to a car.

"Happy-" Tony says, before getting interrupted by Happy.

"Ugh, not this kid again," Happy mumbles.

"Drive Peter back to his Aunt's house." Tony instructs. "And don't complain."

"Get in," Happy tells Peter.

Peter gets in the car and sits down. They both don't speak to each other. "He doesn't like me, I guess," Peter thinks.

Soon they arrive at Peter's apartment. Happy opens the door for Peter and takes his suitcase.

"Thanks, I'll go up myself," Peter says.

Happy just nods and goes back into the car. He quickly drives off, leaving Peter on the sidewalk. Peter waves and walks back to his apartment.

He knocks on the door as his Aunt asks, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Peter," Peter shouts back.

The door opens as Aunt May pops out and hugs Peter.

"Oh, I missed you so much Peter!" Aunt May says, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too," Peter replies.

Peter walked in and pulled his luggage along.

"You must be very tired," Aunt May said, "Go take a shower and take a nap, we're going out for shopping tonight."

"I don't really wanna go shopping," Peter says.

"Aww, some family time won't hurt, right?" Aunt May said, frowning at Peter.

"Fine," Peter replied. He walked off to take a shower as Aunt May watched TV.

 **Chapter 10:**

In Wakanda, Shuri was working on her newest invention, power blasters. She was excited to go to New York next month. She was also very excited to meet Ned, Peter's best friend. She was going to go to Midtown high disguised as a transfer student so she could experience what it was like to go to "school". She had never been to school before as she was too smart. She decided to stop working on her blasters and go to her room to do some research on how schools work. While she was researching, she saw an article from Teen Vogue called "how to look stylish yet casual at school". She looked at her closet and everything in it was all exotic Wakandan fashion.

"They're all my princess wear, and none of these are casual for wearing to school," Shuri thought, "I guess I should go shopping for some new clothes,"

She ran out of the palace and went to a nearby mall. None of the stores in it were international brands, they were all Wakandan brands. Most of them sold Wakandan fashion except for a few stores. She went into the huge department store with teen girls in it.

"Teen girls are in it; this must be trendy casual clothes." Shuri thought.

She took a basket and chose some clothes. She would be going to New York in autumn so she chose some autumn clothes. She took some T-shirts, hoodies, cropped sweaters and leather jackets. She ignored the price tags, after all, she was the princess. She took long and short skirts, leggings, jeans and stockings. She had a good sense of fashion and was up-to-date with the current trends so she knew what was cute and what was not. She tried all of them on with a holographic clothing producer that would show how you looked like in the clothes without having to try them on. Next she went to buy some makeup. Across the store she was at was a shop with makeup products. It seemed like one of those trendy and expensive makeup stores like Estee Lauder, Chanel and Gucci. She walked in and bought foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and very mildly coloured lip balm. She didn't want to overdo her makeup; it would look silly.

"Finally, all I need now are those fancy beauty products," Shuri thought.

She walked around the store for a while and she eventually spotted a shop with beauty and skincare products. She bought some facial masks, creams, cleansers and some other spa stuff. She also bought nice smelling soaps and perfumes. The total bill of the clothes, makeup and skincare products were $300.

"Eh, T'challa can pay. Plus, I made the holographic changing room for every shop in Wakanda anyway," Shuri thought.

She checked the time and it was already 5:30pm. She didn't need to go back to the palace early as they didn't have anything going on. She decided to eat at the mall. She went to a western restaurant and ate and checked her phone at the same time. She read an article about perfect hairstyles for school.

"Well, these seem easy. I can just use Wakandan tech to get these hairstyles without even laying a finger."

She finished eating and went back to the palace to try on the clothes – without using tech. She tried on different outfit combos and looked good in every one of them. She also tried different hairstyles and makeup. They all seemed good and she was happy with them.

"Wow, I should ditch Wakanda clothes and wear these instead," She thought.

She checked a clock in her room and it was already 8pm. She had to go to sleep soon or her mother would get mad. She changed out of her clothes and put on her sleeping robes and went to sleep quickly. She dreamt of how the school in New York would be like and the people there. While Shuri slept, Peter was also sleeping in New York. Peter had school the next day while Shuri had perform her boring royal duties like cleaning her room and making sure her dresses and robes were all nice and clean.

 **Chapter 11:**

In New York, Peter woke up and got ready for school. He stuffed his new suit into his bag; just in case he needed it.

"Bye May, love you," Peter said, running out the door.

"Love you too! Have a good day in school honey," May replied.

Peter got on the school bus and sat beside Ned.

"How was your visit to Wakanda?" Ned asked.

"It was so cool. I met this girl, who is the princess of Wakanda, Shuri, and she's super smart. Probably even smarter than Mr Stark. She'll be visiting New York in a month, and she'll come to Midtown posing as a transfer student," Peter replied.

"Woah, you met the princess?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, and she gave me a new suit and some cool vibranium gadgets." Peter said.

"Did you get me a present?" Ned asked, eagerly.

"Yeah, I can give you a Wakandan communication tool, so we can contact each other through holographic projections, and we don't need Wi-Fi." Peter replied, showing him a watch.

"Woah, cool! Who made it?" Ned squealed.

"Shuri, she's the inventor of Wakanda." Peter whispered.

The bus stopped and arrived at Midtown high, and Peter and Ned got out. Flash then pulled over with his sports car and yelled, "Yo Parker! Why you been missing so long?"

Peter's eyes opened wide, and he panicked a little. He couldn't tell them the real reason. Just as he was going to say something, Ned came to his rescue and screamed, "He went to Africa for a photography thingy, it was a course he signed up for,"

Peter then gave a confused look to Ned but then realised he was helping him.

"Oh, whatever." Flash said, driving off.

"Thanks," Peter said to Ned.

"So now can I be your sidekick?" Ned asked.

"Uh, well, not Spider-Man's sidekick but Peter's sidekick." Peter replied.

"Ugh, fine." Ned groaned.

They walked into the school and went to their first class, biology.

"Ok class," The teacher said, "Today you'll be doing work with a partner,"

The class cheered and quickly formed partners. Ned and Peter quickly went close to each other.

"I will be choosing the partners," The teacher said. The class groaned and returned to their original places. "You will be examining 2 fungi and listing down the differences between them."

The teacher then chose partners for everyone. Ned was with another boy that he didn't know very well but was acquaintances with. Peter was with MJ, the weird girl that seemed to follow Peter around everywhere. She may also have liked Peter.

"So…" Peter said, sitting beside MJ and looking at the fungi.

"So, uh, we need to find the differences between these two," Peter said, awkwardly.

Peter quickly got to work and MJ eventually joined in. As they were working, MJ and Peter both reached for the pencil to write something down. Their hands touched and Peter blushed.

"Ew, loser." MJ quickly shot. She then drew her hand back and showed no feelings whatsoever and continued on.

"Uh, you can use it…" Peter said, softly and looking at the fungi.

"Why didn't my spider-sense kick in? That was so awkward…" Peter thought.

When the class was about to end, the teacher called for the papers and the bell rang. Peter walked to his next class while Ned walked to his. Peter went to math while Ned went to English. Halfway through math, the teacher announced that the Midtown news team would be interviewing everyone about the criminal that was caught in Spider-Man webs near the school a few days ago. After that it would be lunch time. The moment Peter heard this, he broke out into nervous sweat and hoped that Ned would not spill the beans. When it was time for Peter to be interviewed, he sat in a seat in front of a green screen.

"What do you think about the criminal that was just caught by Spider-Man a few days ago?" The interviewer asked.

"Uh…" Peter stuttered, nervously looking at the ground, "Well, I guess it's pretty weird that a criminal would come to Midtown…"

"Do you know who Spider-Man is?" The interviewer asked.

Peter started sweating and his spider-sense quickly activated and made him feel really weird. He finally managed to say, "Um, No… But he's probably like, really cool and nice,"

"Nice to know, you can leave now." The interviewer said.

Peter got off the seat, still sweating and nervous. He saw Ned passing by to go to lunch and caught up to him.

"Hey, did you get interviewed?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ned replied.

"Did you say that I was Spider-Man?" Peter asked, worried.

"No, why would I?" Ned replied.

Peter let out a huge sigh of relief and his stress left him. He was thankful that he had a friend like Ned. At lunch, they did the same things they would always do, eat, talk and joke. MJ was also sitting across from them, reading a book.

 **Chapter 12:**

A month had passed and Peter was at school while it was time for Shuri to go to New York to visit Peter and his school. Her things were all packed and she was ready to go. She woke up, got ready and went outside the palace to the ship landing zone. T'challa was waiting there with his bags packed.

"That's what you're wearing?" Shuri said, looking at T'challa's exotic outfit.

"Then what?" T'challa said.

"Uh… Ok then…" Shuri said, sarcastically.

They boarded the ship and quickly they had reached New York. They landed on Stark Tower and got out of the Ship. They were greeted by Pepper as she called for Tony. Tony quickly walked out to the landing pad and greeted them.

"Good morning, T'challa and Shuri." He greeted, formally.

"Good morning, Tony." T'challa replied, nudging Shuri to greet him.

"Morning." Shuri said, casually.

They walked to the living room to discuss their plans. While discussing, Shuri doze off and daydreamed about the school.

"So what do you think, Shuri?" Tony asks, enthusiastically.

Shuri quickly snapped back to reality and realised they had been in a conversation for the past half hour. "Uh, I kinda stopped living 20 minutes ago…" Shuri said.

"Tony was impressed with your inventions and he would like to work with you on creating a vibranium force projector for his suit," T'challa explained, patiently. Normally he would get mad at Shuri for not listening but he didn't want to make a scene in front of Tony.

"Uh, ok," Shuri replied, blankly.

"Great. You and T'challa will be visiting New York often, then." Tony says.

"Yeah, great," Shuri says.

They continue talking as Shuri spaces out again.

"Tomorrow you'll be going to Peter's school," Tony says.

"Uh huh," Shuri says, now listening.

"You'll be staying here, and I'll send you and Peter to school." Tony says.

"Uh, great!" Shuri chimes.

"He says you'll like his friend, Ned," Tony explains.

"Yeah, I know." Shuri replies.

"Great! I think it's all clear now, I'll get someone to guide you to where you'll be staying." Tony says, standing up. "Happy!"

"What?" An unenthusiastic voice shouts.

"Guide the visitors to the guest rooms," Tony replies.

A man in a suit with a dull face walks up to them.

"I'll guide you to your room," He says.

They follow him down a hall to two doors.

"Here's your room," He says to T'challa, pointing at the door on the left side of the hallway.

"Here's yours," He says to Shuri, pointing at the door on the right side of the hallway.

T'challa wastes no time and enters his room, leaving Shuri alone. Shuri enters her room and modern furniture greet her. Pictures and paintings of Tony and New York decorate the room.

"It's so, Tony…" Shuri thinks.

She unpacks her things and looks out at the view of Manhattan. While unpacking, she finds a note on the table saying, "Lunch is at 12:30, don't be late." She sighs to herself and continues unpacking. It was gonna be a long and boring day of discussions and conversations.

The night came, and the day was over. As Shuri suspected, it was extremely boring. The next day, she would be going to Peter's school. It was already 7pm and she had to soon sleep. T'challa was very specific about her bedtime. She took a shower and put on pyjamas and set an alarm at 6:40. She then quickly went to bed. T'challa and Tony, however, were still talking away. It was very annoying as they were very loud. Shuri had the urge to shout at them to be quiet, but she couldn't. Eventually, after a painful 20 minutes, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Can y'all just tone it down?" She shouted.

The voices then lowered their volumes and slowly drowned to nothing. Although T'challa and Tony were still talking, they lowered their voices.

Shuri took a while to get used to the hard bed. It also didn't help that a big picture of Stark was in front of her. It looked like he was watching her, which was scary and weird. Eventually she got used to her surroundings and fell asleep.


End file.
